Trovão
by Anamateia
Summary: Como contornar um medo de algo que está fora do nosso alcance? Ele tinha a resposta. **Spoiler Alert** **Fanfic ligada a Beyblade: O Retorno**


**E aí, beleza?**

Então, estou com mais uma fanfic, contando um pouco sobre a vida do Dickinson, antes da A.L.B, mas né. Porque eu fiz? Vai acrescentar algo no Retorno? Eu fiz porque eu quis. E não, não acrescenta em nada. O único spoiler do Retorno, para quem não leu, que tem aqui é o fato sobre o filho do Dickinson, então se tu não leu. SPOILER ALERT! Se tu já tá calejado de ler aquela porcaria que amo tanto, divirta-se!

Mas é isso, espero que gostem, eu gostei. Então vamos lá.

 **Trovão**

Era uma tarde chuvosa no Japão, Dickinson estava indo até o centro da cidade para encontrar com sua esposa e seu filho. Ela havia ido para uma imobiliária, sobre uma casa que tinham interesse em comprar.

– Que chuva. – senhor Dickinson diz preocupado, enquanto saía do carro e entra em um prédio grande. – Oi Sayaka. – cumprimenta a esposa. – E aí? – pergunta ansioso.

– Conseguimos. – diz a mulher com um sorriso largo de orelha a orelha.

– Jura?

– Sim!

– Que maravilha! – abraça a esposa. Logo nota a falta de um dos integrantes da família. – Cadê o Carter?

– Está com a secretária do corretor de imóveis. – diz meio enciumada.

Dickinson riu ao ver o jeito da esposa.

– Ciumenta.

– Não sou. – bufa. – Vamos terminar de assinar a papelada e ir para a casa.

Algum tempo depois, eles saem do prédio, mas ainda ficam debaixo da marquise, pois a chuva havia piorado.

– Esperem aqui, vou pegar um guarda-chuva. – Dickinson corre até o carro e pega o objeto, na volta ele vê que começa a trovejar, o que ele não contava era um raio caindo em uma arvore perto de onde estavam Sayaka e Carter. – Cuidado! – se assusta.

Sayaka vê a arvore caindo, imediatamente pega o garoto e entra no prédio.

– O papai está lá fora! – o pequeno grita assustado.

– Fique aqui. – quando ela ia sair, Dickinson entra.

– Vocês estão bem? – pergunta preocupado.

– Sim e você?

– Fiquei assustado. – vai até o menino. – Você está bem?

– Uhum. – olha assustado para o Dickinson.

– Que bom. – acalma o menino, vai até a porta, apesar da chuva forte os trovões haviam parado. – Vamos para casa. – dá o guarda-chuva para que Sayaka para que ela e Carter se protegessem da chuva.

Tempo depois, Sayaka estava terminado o jantar, mas não antes de preparar uma xícara de chá.

– Leva para o teu pai. – Carter pega o chá e vai até a sala. Chegando lá, ele encontra o pai debaixo das cobertas e espirrando, havia pegado uma gripe por conta da chuva.

– Trouxe chá. – dá a xícara para ele.

– Obrigado. – toma um gole, mas faz uma careta por causa do gosto ruim.

– Vou trazer um doce. – corre até a cozinha, ao chegar vai bem devagar até um dos armários, tomando cuidado para que a mãe não visse, pega um doce e volta para a sala. – Toma.

– O doce é seu.

– Não, é seu! É pra tirar o gosto ruim do chá.

Dickinson solta uma gargalhada.

– Obrigado. – afaga os cabelos do menino. Eles ficam ali aproveitando o som da televisão, mas ao cair um trovão, Carter segura a mão do pai e fica olhando em volta. – Calma, estou aqui. - nota o medo do filho.

Mais a noite, Sayaka vai até o quarto do Carter, até para ver se ele já havia dormido, mas ao chegar lá, vê a cama do filho vazia.

– Carter! – chama desesperada. – Cadê você?

– Tô aqui. – diz em tom de voz baixo e medroso, o som vinha de um baú que tinha no quarto. Sayaka abre o baú e vê o menino assustado.

– O que houve? – afaga os cabelos do filho.

– O trovão... – diz com medo.

Dickinson entra no quarto do filho.

– O que aconteceu? – olha o menino assustado.

– Problemas com o trovão. – Sayaka cochicha com Dickinson.

– Ah sim, venha. – Dickinson tira o Carter do baú, que imediatamente abraça o pai ao ouvir outro trovão. – Vou te contar uma coisa sobre trovões.

Sayaka olha confusa para o Dickinson, ele apenas faz uma feição de "confie em mim".

– Não precisa ter medo de trovão, ele é barulhento, mas é bonzinho.

– Não é, ele quebrou uma arvore. – diz com medo, pois se lembrava do que tinha acontecido na manhã.

– Bem, aquilo foi um acidente, ele mesmo não teve culpa.

– Teve sim. – diz triste. – Você quase se machucou.

– Eu estou bem. – dá um espirro, mas o som sai meio engraçado, que faz o menino rir. – Só estou com gripe. – mesmo depois de todo aquele papo, o garoto ainda não estava confiante, então Dickinson tem outra ideia. – Vou te contar sobre a história do Guerreiro de Luz. – leva o menino até a cama e o coloca lá, enquanto Sayaka cobria o filho, Dickinson pega uma cadeira e coloca ao lado da cama. – Era uma vez um jovem guerreiro chamado... Luz. Ele era uma pessoa muito bondosa e muito justa. Sempre que tem uma tempestade, é um dos descendentes do Guerreiro de Luz que vem para nossa terra e nos salva das coisas ruins.

– Coisas ruins? – o pequeno pergunta curioso.

– Sim, a maldade que às vezes toca o coração das pessoas.

A mulher olha para o Dickinson e abre um leve sorriso ao ver o marido consolando o filho.

– Mas ele machuca as pessoas?

– Não, só as coisas ruins, a cada trovão é uma luz que chega e tira a maldade e só sobra o que é bom. Ele protege as pessoas.

A cada palavra que Dickinson dizia o pequeno Carter se empolgava.

– Ele é do bem então. – se empolga na história.

– Com certeza!

– Eu posso ser um guerreiro?

– Claro, mas para isso tem que crescer forte e com o coração bom. Você consegue? – sorri ao ver a animação do filho.

– Consigo!

Dickinson bagunça os cabelos do filho.

– Esse é o meu garoto, mas para ser um guerreiro precisa dormir bem. – termina de ajeitar o menino.

– Tá!

– Você vai ficar bem? – a mãe perguntava de modo carinhoso.

– Uhum! – Carter se aconchega na cama.

– Certo, dorme bem, meu amor. – dá um leve beijo na testa do filho.

– Boa noite, Carter.

– Boa noite. – o pequeno sorri para os dois que saem do quarto.

Sayaka abraça o Dickinson.

– Foi maravilhoso o que fez.

– Que isso... – fica envergonhado pelo elogio.

– É sério. – dá um beijo leve no Dickinson. – Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo.

– Sou assim, porque casei com a melhor do mundo.

Sayaka sorri para o Dickinson.

– Bem, acho que ele dorme bem agora, coisa que também precisamos, porque o dia foi longo.

Dickinson suspira cansado por causa da gripe.

– Preciso mesmo de um bom descanso.

– Ok, vamos.

Eles vão até o quarto e se ajeitam para dormir. Isso até outro trovão cair e o garotinho esquecer totalmente da história que ouviu e correr assustado e o mais rápido que pode, para o quarto dos pais.

 **Fim!**

E é isso, acabou! Esse medo de trovão é algo que tirei de mim (alter-ego #Sqn #SóParaAsFortes), pois quem me conhece a mais tempo sabe o quanto odeio essa desgraça, tenho um puta medo disso... até hoje! Espero que tenham gostado, deixei reviews, favoritem, compartilhem se quiserem!

Um beijo no coração de quem leu! Até a próxima.

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros eu tentei tirar todos.


End file.
